amistad en llamas igual amor
by lara.bella35
Summary: Bella y Edward han sido amigos desde siempre. Bella ama a Edward. Edward la ama. Pero ninguno de ellos se atreve a decírselo al otro. Que sucederá cuando uno de ellos se declare? Y puedes perdonar una traición o darás media vuelta sin mirar atrás?
1. Prefacio

Bella y Edward han sido amigos desde siempre. Bella ama a Edward. Edward la ama. Pero ninguno de ellos se atreve a decírselo al otro. Que sucederá cuando uno de ellos se declare? Y peor aun puedes personar una traición o darás media vuelta sin mirar atrás??

Me encontraba recostada en el sillón de mi departamento estudiando para el examen que tendría la semana próxima, antes de partir hacia la universidad. Observe el reloj que tenia sobre la estantería de la chimenea. Aun tenia casi una hora antes de mi próxima clase. Continúe leyendo, hasta que llego el momento de partir, tome mi bolso con mis libros y mi chaqueta y salí del departamento. Subí a mi auto, un hermoso Audi R8 negro, y me dirigí a la universidad. Al llegar, salude a mis amigos y nos marchamos rápidamente hacia nuestra primera clase del día. El día paso sin muchos cambios cuando nos dirigíamos a la cafetería para almorzar, me encontré con algo o debería decir alguien que no deseaba ver nunca mas en mi vida. Esas cinco personas que habían hecho de mi vida un verdadero infierno. No podía creerlo, no importaba cuan lejos me fuera ellos parecían estar empeñados en volver a arruinar mi vida. Los mire fijamente, no habían cambiado mucho. En ese momento, él me miro a los ojos, sonrío y murmuro un suave:

"_Bella"_

**Sí adelante matenme por haberlas dejado con semejante suspenso. Lo se no tengo perdón, pero es necesario un poco de suspenso e intriga para escribir una buena historia. Bueno esta historia esta basada, como sucedió con nuestros amados libros de la saga Twilight, en un sueño que tuve. Aunque mi sueño solo reflejaba una escena de la historia que voy a escribir para ustedes y que marcare en el futuro, lentamense te fue desarrollando en esto. **

**Espero que les guste ese prefacio y como regalo para que no me odien les dejo el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic "amistad en llamas igual a amor"**


	2. Finalmenteamor

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._

Finalmente… AMOR

**Tres años atrás****…**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 18 años y estoy cursando el ultimo año de preparatoria. Mis mejores amigos son Edward, Alice y Emette Cullen y Jasper y Rosalie Hale. Y debo admitir que estoy enamorada de Edward desde que teníamos aproximadamente 9 años. Patético lo se, pero hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria y era mi vecino además Edward siempre fue amable y tierno conmigo, era imposible no enamorarse de él.

Era el ultimo mes de clases y todos estábamos concentrados en los últimos exámenes, las cartas de admisión a las universidades y la graduación. Pero en la ultima semana se había agregado un nuevo factor para todos los estudiantes y dos en mi caso. La primera noticia era un baile para celebrar la finalización de los exámenes y se llevaría a cabo en dos semanas, y la segunda y mas importante y terrorífica de mi vida, declararle mi amor a Edward antes de marcharnos a la universidad. Alice y Rose me habían insistido para que le confesara todos mis sentimientos a Edward, aun no sabíamos a que universidad iríamos cada uno, y me habían dicho que era lo mejor decírselo ahora. Si me correspondía podríamos ir juntos a la universidad y si me rechazaba seguiríamos siendo amigos solo que en distintas universidades.

Así que ahí estaba esperando la nota de mi ultimo examen, antes de marcharme corriendo a casa para prepararme para el bendito baile. Luego de que me entregaran un perfecto 9 en algebra, corrí al estacionamiento de la escuela y me dirigí a casa rápidamente. Al llegar me encontré a Esme arreglando el pequeño jardín delantero de su casa la salude y me adentre para alistarme. Cuatro horas depuse y con ayuda de Rosalie y Alice, me encontraba enfundada en un hermoso vestido azul, mi cabello ondulado cayendo suelto por mi espalda, un pequeño abrigo negro y un suave maquillaje que resaltaba mis ojos. Alice y Rose se habían marchado, a la casa de la primera, para arreglarse y nos encontraríamos allí para iros los seis juntos. Al llegar Edward me abrió la puerta y se quedo boquiabierto observándome, como si lo hiciese por primera vez en muchos años. Me sonrío y se aparto para que pasara. Cuando estuvimos todos preparados para partir Carslile nos tomo una foto y nos deseo suerte. Al llegar al salón del instituto donde se celebraría el baile, todo estaba decorado con globos y cintas en colores plateado y azul en distintas tonalidades, mesas circulares posicionadas al costado de la pista de baile y un Dj en uno de los extremos del salón. Conversamos con algunos de los muchachos que se encontraban allí y luego fuimos a bailar. Edward bailo conmigo casi toda la noche, aunque de vez en cuando bailaba con Jasper o con Emette. En algún momento de la noche, decidí ir a tomar aire fresco, por lo que salí del salón y me dirigí a la fuente que se encontraba cerca de allí. Me senté y observe el cielo estrellado y la magnifica luna que brillaba esa noche. Tirite cuando una suave brisa me acaricio y sentí que una pesada prenda caía sobre mis hombros. Al girarme me encontré con unos brillantes ojos verdes que me miraban embelezados. Le hice una pequeña seña con la cabeza para que se sentara a mi lado. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, era el momento perfecto para decirle todo lo que sentía. Decirle cuanto lo amaba y lo mucho que significaba para mi. Me gire un poco para mirarlo de frente y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

"_Edward__…"_

"_Bella__…__ yo debo decirte algo__…"_

"_Déjame hablar primero. Sino, te digo esto ahora no se cuando podré reunir de nuevo el valor para hacerlo.__"_ asintió levemente con la cabeza y respire hondo "_ Edward, quizás t..te parezca extraño lo q..que voy a decirte. Y__…__ y__…__ yo te quiero.__"_ dije lentamente para que pudiera entenderme entre el tartamudeo que los nervios me producían.

"_yo también y lo sabes Bella__"_suspire

" _no Edward yo__…__ no te quiero como un amigo. Bueno si pero siento algo mas profundo dentro de mi por ti y bueno necesitaba decírtelo. Yo te quiero mucho mas que a un amigo__"_ dije desviando mi mirada hacia la fuente.

Estaba esperando a que me respondiera, pero lo que no espera ni en mil años fue la respuesta de Edward. El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y dulcemente estampo sus labios contra los míos. Tarde un par de segundos en responderle el beso. No podía creerlo!!! Edward me estaba besando. Y DIOS!!!! Que beso! Si no hubiésemos estado sentados en la fuente hubiera caído al suelo de bruces. El beso era lento pero decidido. Fiero pero a la vez dulce y tierno. Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire. Edward murmuro las cuatro palabras que me hicieron la mujer mas feliz del mundo _YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO_. Esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida. Había conseguido declararle mi amor a mi mejor amigo, este me correspondía y para terminar la noche: me pidió que fuésemos novios.

Luego de ese día las cosas pasaron de forma demasiado rápida para mi gusto. Los días no eran lo suficientemente largos para estar al lado de Edward. Las chicas habían estados realmente emocionadas cuando les contamos de nuestro noviazgo y ni hablar de nuestros padres. Esme y mama se habían largado a llorar como nunca y podía jurar que estaban planeando secretamente nuestra boda. EL día de la graduación había estado perfecto, y al terminar la ceremonia habíamos ido las tres familias ( Cullen, Hale y Swan) a cenar a Port Ángeles para celebrar el fin de la preparatoria y que habíamos sido aceptados en la prestigiosa universidad de Harvard. Aun teníamos tres meses por delante de vacaciones ya que teníamos todo planeado y preparado para cuando nos marcháramos a la universidad. Pasábamos los días en la playa, o haciendo maratones de películas, saliendo a cenar todos juntos o íbamos a alguna fiesta. Era uno de los mejores veranos de mi vida. Edward era el mejor novio del mundo, aunque no tenia mucho con que compararlo ya que era mi primer novio. Era dulce, considerado, caballeroso, en resumen el hombre perfecto. Claro hasta el ultimo mes de nuestra estadía en Forks.

Con los chicos habíamos decidido alquilar unas cabañas en las montañas para tener unas pequeñas vacaciones nosotros solos, alejados de nuestros padres. Serian dos semanas para nosotros solos. Las chicas constantemente me decían que era el momento perfecto para que Edward y yo tuviésemos nuestra "primera" vez juntos. Bueno seria mi "primera" vez ya que sabia por Alice que Edward había estado antes junto a su primera novia. Eso no me importaba en lo mas mínimo. El solo pensar en que Edward y yo pudiésemos estar juntos íntimamente era algo que aun no podía asimilar. El me había repetido un millón de veces que esperaría hasta que yo me sintiera cómoda con la situación, que jamás me obligaría a hacer algo que yo no quisiera hacer. Pero yo me sentí amas que preparada para dar ese paso con Edward. Porque si era con el yo saltaría desde el edificio mas alto con los ojos vendados.

Un domingo a la mañana nos levantamos muy temprano, y nos preparamos para irnos a las montañas. El viaje duraba alrededor de 6 horas en auto y llevaríamos el volvo de Edward, el JEEP de Emette y el Porche de Alice. Cuando llegamos a las cabañas nos registramos, nos dieron nuestras respectivas llaves y cada pareja fue a instalarse en su cabaña. Al llegar, Edward abrió la puerta para que pasara y yo me quede inmóvil en la entrada observando el hermoso lugar en donde nos encontrábamos. La cabaña era de tamañazo normal, consistía en una sala con chimenea, una pequeña cocina dos baños uno en la planta baja y otro junto a la habitación en la planta alta. La habitación consistía en una cama matrimonial con dos mesitas de noche, una televisión y un ventanal justo en frente de la cama con una vista preciosa de las montañas que en esa época estaban cubiertas de nieve. Era perfecto.

Edward me abrazo por detrás pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. Desempacamos y luego fuimos con los demás a esquiar y a disfrutar del día en la nieve.Esa noche salimos a cenar y al regresar a la cabaña, Edward me beso efusivamente atrayéndome a su cuerpo. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y enrede mis manos en su cabello. Caímos al sillón de la sala y seguimos besándonos.

"_bien Bella. Llego el momento. Estas lista?__"_ me dije mentalmente y sonreí contra los labios de Edward. se me pare lentamente de el, logrando que me mirara un poco confundido. Yo le sonreí y le susurre "_nos vemos en cinco minutos arriba__"_ y me dirigí a la habitación. Corrí desesperada al baño tomando en el camino mi maleta. Me coloque rápidamente un negligé que Alice y Rose me habían regalado. Era de un azul marino hermoso y contrastaba perfectamente con mi piel. Solté mi cabello que lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y me mire al espejo respirando hondo. Al salir, me encontré a Edward sentado en el borde de la cama con aire pensativo. Me reí suavemente y giro a verme. Su expresión lo decía todo, tenia la boca levemente abierta por la sorpresa y los ojos oscurecidos a causa del deseo y la lujuria. Lentamente me acerque a el, y lo bese muy suavemente empujándolo hacia el centro de la cama. Estuvimos besándonos Dios sabe cuanto tiempo, hasta que ambos quedamos completamente desnudos y los besos ya no nos eran suficientes. Edward me volteo con cuidado para así el quedar sobre mi y me dio un caso beso en los labios.

"_estas segura Bella? Yo no tengo problema en esperarte si nec__…"_

No termino de hablar ya que yo lo calle con un beso. Me separe de el y le asentí levemente. Volvimos a besarnos aunque esta vez con mas lentitud y dulzura. Pausadamente Edward fue descendiendo por mi cuello, marcando mi cuerpo como suyo con suaves besos que quemaban cada rincón mi piel por la que el pasaba. Lentamente, fue separando mis piernas y dejo de besarme para mirarme a los ojos. Lo mire con decisión y con mucho cuidado fue adentrándose en mi, acallando los pequeños gemidos de dolor con sus besos hasta que cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mi, se detuvo hasta que me adecue al dolor. Lo mire y comenzó a embestirme lentamente y a medida que me acostumbraba al dolor y comenzaba a disfrutar del placer que me estaba brindando fue haciendo mas rápidas las embestidas.

Su nombre escapaba de mis labios entre gemidos y suspiros. Mis manos recorrían avariciosas su espalda y sus cabellos mientras besaba sus labios como si no existiera un mañana. Juntos tocamos el mismísimo cielo con nuestras manos y nos dormimos abrazados con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de mi nueva historia. Diganme que les parecio.…**

**Un beso nos leemos pronto**


	3. oscuridad y un nuevo comienzo

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._

_OSCURIDAD Y UN NUEVO COMIENZO_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté lentamente abrazada al amor de mi vida. No podía creer lo que había pasado entre nosotros la noche anterior, era maravilloso. El pertenecerle a Edward en cuerpo y alma, siendo él el primer hombre en mi vida era sencillamente inexplicable. Me abrase aun mas a su pecho y sentí como afirmaba su agarre a mi cintura. Subí un poco la cabeza solo para encontrarlo viéndome con esos ojos esmeraldas que me aceleraban la respiración y mi sonrisa torcida.

"_Buenos días hermosa" _dijo en su característica voz aterciopelada.

"_Hola"_ fue lo único que alcance a susurrarle.

Cuando me disponía a besarle mi celular comenzó a sonar. Iba a matar a Alice, siempre cambiaba el tono de mi celular. Por lo que estaba cien por ciento segura que el pequeño demonio estaba despierto y llamándome para ir a lo que ella denominaba "sesión de compras entre amigas" ja, era mas acertado denominarle "demos millones de vueltas al centro comercial hasta que bella quiera morir". escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda de solo imaginarlo. "_No contestes"_ . Susurro Edward muy cerca de mis labios acariciándolos. Cuando acabo de decir esto su celular comenzó a sonar. INCREIBLE la enana no se cansaba. Edward atendió el teléfono y en menos de 10 minutos estábamos vestidos en contra de nuestra voluntad.

"_Al fin… pensamos que tendríamos que sacarlos arrastrándolos de la habitación!!!!" _ Emette no podía mantener la boca cerrada y ahora teníamos a medio pueblo mirándonos entre divertidos y avergonzados. Es que acaso la tierra no podía abrirse y tragarme en este momento. Rosalie le golpeo la cabeza y lo amenazo fuertemente creo que escuche algo de sin sexo por tres meses o algo así. Desayunamos rápidamente y decidimos separarnos muy a mi pesar. Los chicos Irian a hacer deportes extremos mientras que nosotras, o mejor dicho, Rosalie y Alice se dedicaban a saquear las tiendas mientras yo las seguía. Cuatro horas después, cien bolsas en nuestras manos y medio centro comercial recorrido, decidimos tomarnos un pequeño descanso. Estábamos sentadas en un lindo restaurante esperando a que nos sirvieran la comida cuando Alice decidió que era momento de un mini cuestionario a bella.

"_y… que tal la pasaron anoche tu y mi hermano eh Bella???" _

"_mmm… pues… ah será mejor que se los cuente conociéndolas me tendrán a preguntas todo el día hasta que lo diga o me equivoco?" _ dije fuertemente sonrojada

"_No. No te equivocas, pero ahora anda vamos cuéntanos!!!!" _

" _Bueno cabe mencionar Alice que no te daré ningún detalle después de todo el es tu hermano. Solo te diré que fue perfecto y maravilloso"_

"_ohhhhh nuestra niña ahora es una mujer Rose… Estamos tan orgullosas de ti cariño, pero ahora tenemos que planear algo para que mi hermano se caiga de espaldas."_

"_Q…Qu…Que tienes en mente Alice??"_ sepan esto Alice mas un plan es igual a desastre sobretodo cuando tiene ese brillo en los ojos que dicen "soy linda por fuera un demonio por dentro" esa era la pura verdad.

"_digamos que mi plan involucra encaje, velas y chocolate MUUUUUCHO chocolote!"_

OH OH en que me había metido.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"_Alice no puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto"_

"_ohhhhh vamos Bella no te quejes. A mi hermano le va a encantar y estoy cien por ciento segura como que me llamo Alice Cullen que te lo va a agradecer" _dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Honestamente no me molestaba pasar una noche llena de pasión y amor con Edward ese no era le problema. Lo que realmente me preocupaba era hacer el ridículo, yo no era el tipo de mujer atrevida como para usar estas ropas o para hacer lo que ellas habían planeado. Prefería encerrarme en un manicomio antes que hacerles caso a este par de dementes. Suspire y volví a verme en el espejo. La mujer que se reflejaba en el no era yo. Era una hermosa mujer de piel pálida que contrastaba perfectamente con un negligé negro muy revelador, el cabello salvajemente peinado como si fuese una especie de mujer del amazonas y los ojos enmarcados por espesas pestañas y un fuerte deliñado.

Luego de que me dieran el visto bueno (aunque era su trabajo) las chicas se marcharon para continuar con el plan. Le dirían a Edward que me dolía la cabeza y que había regresado a la habitación. Como es de esperarse Edward les insistiría en volver conmigo pero las chicas le entregarían una carta escrita por mi, así tendría tiempo de preparar todo para esta noche. Unos minutos después de que las chicas se encontraran con sus respectivos novios y el mío, Alice me mando un mensaje y puse manos en la marcha. Me enfunde en mi bata y pedí servicio a la habitación, mientras iba regando la sala de estar, las escaleras, la habitación y la cama con pétalos de rosa, encendía velas y colocaba una música suave. Llamaron a la puerta y baje rápidamente a atender.

"_Hola Mike"_ Era el muchacho que trabajaba en el servicio de las cabañas. Era bastante simpático pero muy meloso.

"_Hola Bella. Te traigo tu pedido woau gran decoración" _dijo observando la sala cubierta de pétalos mientras entraba el carrito. Pude ver algo en su mirada que me asusto muchísimo y me lamente de estar sola.

"_ehhh gracias. Anotas el pedido a nuestra cuenta. Gracias Mike" _ me gire a buscar la billetera y cuando volví a verlo todo se volvió oscuro.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"_BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre pero no podía abrir los ojos me pesaban demasiado. Me removí en donde quiera que estuviese y sentí algo calido a mi lado. Edward pensé instintivamente. Aunque no recordaba que había pasado la noche anterior. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y lo que vi. a mi lado me dejo helada. Junto a mi descansaba un desnudo Mike, yo seguía en el negligé y frente ami estaban mis amigos y mi novio, observándome enojados pero el peor era Edward. Su rostro denotaba ira, traición, dolor y furia.

"_E… Ed… Edward y..y…yo"_

"_ya veo que te sentías muy mal Bella. COMO PUDISTE!!! DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE PASO ENTRE NOSOTROS, DESPUES DE QUE TE DIJE QUE TE AMABA Y QUE TU DIJISTE QUE CORRESPONDIAS A ESE SENTIMIENTO!!! COMO ERES CAPAZ DE TRAICIONARME, TRAICIONAR MI CONFIANZA Y POR SOBRE TODO EL AMOR QUE SIENTO…"_ hubo una larga pausa yo traje pesado temiendo la continuación de su discurso "_ Del amor que SENTIA por ti, porque después de esto yo… yo ya no puedo permanecer a tu lado. Yo… no soy capaz y no creo que jamás sea capaz de perdonarte Isabella. Olvidate de que existo, no vuelvas a dirigirte a mi JAMAS!!!! PARA MI… ESTAS MUERTA ISABELLA SWAN!" _Giro sobre sus talones, tomo su maleta y se marcho.

"_COMO PUDISTE?"_ fue todo lo que Alice dijo y junto con los demas se marcho.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

- 

Esa misma noche volvi a Forks, la casa de los Cullen se hallaba oscura y vacia. Llegue a mi cuarto y llore toda la noche hasta que cai en un profundo sueño. Al dia siguiente empaque todas mis cosas, me despedi de mis padres y me marche de Forks. No deseaba volver jamás. Y no volveria hasta que fuese necesario. Solo en vacaciones a visitar a mis padres y regresaria a lo que apartir de ahora seria mi hogar. Y donde una nueva Bella surgiria. No deseaba seguir siendo esta niña ingenua que era, no eso se habia acabado. Londres seria mi nuevo hogar y alli empezaria una nueva vida. Un nuevo comienzo.

_**Disculpenme por el retraso taaaaaan largo que tuve en actualizar esta historia. Lamentablemente ya he empezado la facultad yh me ha consumido muchas de mis horas libres. Este capitulo es cortito pero no queria dejarlas esperando por una neuva actualización. Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el siguiente capitulo. Y a mas tardar actualizare el que les guste y por favor no me odien.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto **_

_**un beso mis queridas lectoras**_


	4. NOTA

Chicas: lamento que esto no sea un nuevo capitulo y se que se los debo desde abril pero, por culpa de la facu y otras cosas en mi vida, debí "poner pausa" en esta historia y otras que aun no publique. Luego del 20 voy a seguir escribiendo y voy a publicar mas capítulos hasta completar la historia. Otra de las razones, era porque no me sentía "capacitada" para continuar esta historia, porque no quiero darles una historia mediocre y sin sentido.

Nuevamente, les agradezco la paciencia que han tenido. Ante cualquier reclamo o duda siéntanse libres de comunicármelo por MP.

Muchísimas gracias y besos. Nos leemos pronto


End file.
